Un día, un cambio, una vida
by kayla-chan
Summary: Han sido amigos, amantes.. pero puede haber algo más q amistad y deseo en su relación? Puede la atracción convertise en amor? P


**_Un día, un cambio, una vida_**

Pan recorría la facultad con aire distraído. Las clases del día se le habían hecho largas, muy largas.

Parecía q hoy el viejo profesor estaba empeñado en dormir a la clase con su aburrida disertación, desde luego con ella había dado resultado.

Los murmullos de los pasillos cesaron por un instante, Pan levantó la cabeza y ante sus ojos apareció él. Una sonrisa iluminó al instante su rostro y un nombre surgió de sus labios

- Trunks!!- saludó la chica

- Hola pequeña- correspondió al saludo el joven con una sonrisa, q no conseguía disimular la expresión entre asustada y seria q adornaba su rostro.

- Como es q estás hoy aquí?? Pensé q estarías en la capital…- recordó la joven. Hacía ya casi dos semanas q no se veían… y en parte casi era lo mejor. Cuando estaba con él se encontraba muy bien, cuando sus labios rozaban los del chico, cuando se perdía en su cuerpo… no encontraría otra definición mejor para felicidad. Pero el adiós… la distancia… su misma amistad… apasionada, sensual e inclusive sexual… pero sólo amistad al fin y al cabo… sólo conseguían hacerle daño.

- Si- asintió Trunks- pero necesitaba hablar contigo

Pan sólo asintió en silencio

- Está bien, vayamos a dar un paseo y me cuentas

Ambos salieron de la facultad seguidos de los cuchicheos de los estudiantes, pero ni lo notaron, sumidos ambos en sus propios pensamientos.

Subieron poco a poco la cuesta q separaba la facultad de un parque cercano, de repente Pan se quedo parada. Trunks la miró extrañado y la joven sólo sonrió

- Te echo un carrera hasta el parque- le retó alegremente. El semisaiyan se echo a reír alegremente

- Está bien, pero ni sueñes q te dejaré ganar- la miró desafiante

- Te odiaría si lo hicieses- bromeo ella echándole la lengua

Pan echó a correr rápidamente, intentando esquivar a la gente q encontraba a su paso. El parque estaba sólo a unos metros ya, iba a ganar la carrera… cuando sintió q unos fuertes brazos la asían por la cintura, haciéndola parar en seco. Se giró un momento para encontrarse con el rostro sonriente del chico

- Te pille- declaró con una sonrisa triunfadora

- La carrera consistía en llegar hasta el parque!!- aclaró ella a la vez q se soltaba y llegaba hasta el parque en apenas un par de segundos. Trunks volvió a atraparla en un abrazo por la espalda

- Cual quiere q sea su premio señorita??- preguntó sensualmente en el oído de la chica. La pregunta provocó q un escalofrío recorriera el cuerpo de la joven, q negó suavemente con la cabeza

- A cambio... quiero q me cuentes a q has venido- el rostro sonriente del chico vaciló durante un instante, para finalmente volver a iluminarse, con una sonrisa menos radiante, pero más sincera y reflejando una ternura inusual en él

- Te echaba de menos- confesó él

Pan sintió como se sonrojaba levemente ante la declaración del chico, pero a la vez sabía q había algo más.

- No has venido aquí sólo por eso, q pasa Trunks??- lo interrogó la chica

Trunks no respondió, sólo echó a andar lentamente por el parque, con la chica sujeta por la cintura.

Pasearon unos minutos en silencio, finalmente Trunks se detuvo, y haciéndola sentar en uno de los bancos de puso frente a ella.

- Sabes, el otro día estaba con una mujer en una fiesta- el rostro de Pan se contrajo en una mueca de dolor, q inmediatamente disimulo con una sonrisa

- Si lo q quieres decirme es q tienes novia lo entiendo y te deseo lo mejor- dijo mirándolo a los ojos, intentando reflejar en ellos toda la sinceridad q podía

Trunks sólo la miró sorprendido unos instantes, antes de echarse a reír alegremente, ante la confusión de la joven. Se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado, bajando levemente la cabeza, evitando la mirada de la joven.

- Me besó- empezó a contar él- e intente responderle pero no pude. Por alguna razón sus besos no me sabían a nada- Pan sólo lo miraba sorprendida, mientras el chico seguía con la cabeza agachada, con el cabello ocultando la expresión de sus ojos- sólo era capaz de sentir q no eran sus besos los que quería. Q no era su presencia la q quería sentir a mi lado.- Hizo una ligera pausa antes de continuar su confesión- Volví a casa, pero no podía quitar esa sensación de mi cabeza… no podía quitarte de mi cabeza.

Trunks alzó la mirada, para encontrarse con Pan totalmente estupefacta, sin aún saber si creer realmente en las palabras del joven.

- Tenía miedo de venir aquí, de decirte esto… pero ya no puedo más. Quiero tenerte y q seas sólo para mi. Quiero ser sólo tuyo. Te amo

Pan se levantó de golpe, asustada por la declaración del joven, lo q sus palabras comportaban.

Ambos se quedaron unos instantes mirándose, Pan intentando adivinar en la mirada cristalina del chico si su confesión era real, si de verdad la amaba, si era posible q hasta los más absurdos sueños llegaran a convertirse en realidad.

Trunks se levantó lentamente, sin romper el contacto visual, poco a poco se acercó a la joven hasta finalmente rozar sus labios en un inocente beso.

- Me creas o no, por primera vez en mi vida, estoy enamorado, te quiero

La joven por un instante dejo su mente en blanco, cerrando los ojos, invadida sólo por las sensaciones q esas palabras provocaban en su cuerpo. Trunks la volvió a besar, más profunda y lentamente, saboreando los labios de la chica, apretándola con sus manos contra su cuerpo. Pan le devolvió el beso con dulzura, expresando sin palabras lo q sentía.

Finalmente se separaron por falta de aire. Se habían besado infinidad de veces, pero esta… había sido diferente, había sido no sólo con los labios sino con el corazón.

- Yo… también te amo, mi corazón no es mío, es tuyo- confesó Pan con una sonrisa nerviosa poniendo una mano sobre el pecho del chico. Trunks sólo sonrió de pura felicidad, si pusiera haber detenido el tiempo en ese momento, se hubiese quedado en ese instante para toda la eternidad.- pero te advierto una cosa- Trunks la miro ligeramente confuso- como me engañes te odiaré, me vengaré y luego me mataré- Trunks por respuesta sólo se echo a reír, la posibilidad de engañarla le parecía tan lejana como la de morir.. exactamente la misma distancia

- Ahora eres mía, sólo mía- contestó él por toda respuesta, como una declaración de intenciones

- Y no quiero ser de nadie más- respondió Pan, perdiéndose en el mar azul de los ojos de su chico, antes de volver a perderse en sus labios una vez más

* * *

-----------............................-----------------------.....................................................------------------- 

Hacía mucho q no escribía nada (meses, jeje), así q sé q este no es desde luego mi mejor fic. Xq lo subí entonces?? Xq quizás no es el mejor, pero me ha devuelto las ganas de volver a escribir habitualmente - (y de actualizar de una vez, q me van a matar con lo q tardo jejej)

Quiero dar las gracias a Juanma q fue quien me animó e inspiró para hacerlo, te quiero friend y por supuesto a todo/as las q me han dejado reviews alguna vez :D 

Bueno, me dejo de N/A q quedan muy aburridas, no?? Jejej Ô.Ô

Un saludo

Kayla (he vuelto, jeje ñ.ñ)


End file.
